Master Souls Revived: Part 9, Got his goat
When we last saw our heroes, they had travelled to the Sahara Desert to stop the entity called Zalgo. Zalgo was fearsome, but thankfully the team was able to discover its weakness. After regrouping, the team is ready to begin its next creepypasta hunt. Since Raidra had recovered, Tristan told her, “So once again we have decided to let you lead the way.” “May I make a suggestion?” asked Jack the Stalker. “Yeah, sure.” “Do you want to lead the way?” Gtd asked. “No, thanks,” replied Jack. He nodded toward Raidra. “She can still lead the way. I’m not going to get ahead of myself. There’s one being I have a personal issue with- The Goatman.” “Yeah, you stole his treasured possession, the skull.” “Not just me, but Dr. Kendride. He should have kept his skull in a better place, but no, he wanted to scare unsuspecting people.” “Yeah, I definitely think it was you,” Tristan replied. “One hundred percent certain,” Gtd added. Jack clarified, “I didn’t say I didn’t take it- just that I wasn’t the only one.” He smiled and declared, “I took it, all right, and it was super easy!” “Where is the skull now?” asked Raidra, trying to get back to the main topic. “I don’t know,” Tristan replied. “The Goatman has it back,” replied Gtd. “Let’s get him next.” Jack looked down at the floor in thought and noted, “The Goatman and I have both done horrible things. The difference is I act while The Goatman manipulates others into acting.” He looked at Tristan. “Thank you; I appreciate this.” Tristan nodded and then turned to Raidra. “Okay, Raidra, lead the way. He’s at the Goatman’s Bridge.” Raidra nodded in appreciation and responded, “Okay, I’ve stocked up on more light cubes, and I have my dart gun and other weapons ready! Gtd, can you teleport us?” Gtd teleported everyone. Once they arrived at the bridge, Raidra started throwing down light cubes. “Taking away his ability to hide in the darkness will take away one of his advantages.” “You didn’t tell us the plan,” Tristan pointed out. She blushed in embarrassment before doing some quick thinking. “Okay, Tristan and I will attack while Gtd and Jack attempt to restrain him!” The Goatman saw the lights and Jack saw him. “Over there!” Tristan created a sword. The goat man screamed and ran toward them. Raidra fired a dart into Goatman, causing him to shriek. Gtd teleported to the monster. Jack charged the Goatman and restrained him. However, The Goatman was still able to throw Gtd away. “My darts should be weakening him!” exclaimed a somewhat frustrated Raidra. “I’M GOING FOR IT!” shouted Tristan. Raidra looked at Gtd, then saw Jack gripping Goatman tightly. She agreed, “Go for it!” Tristan created a cement wall and threw it at the demonic beast. The blow knocked both the Goatman and Jack down, but Jack hung on. Jack got knocked out. “Oups,” said Tristan. “He’ll be fine!” Raidra called. “I can sense it!” “OK, I’m not using that again.” “It damaged The Goatman, but yeah, it can be dangerous!” Tristan created a fireball and threw it on the Goatman. “Roasted goat!” exclaimed Raidra in dark amusement. The goat man burned. Raidra pulled Jack off to the side to try to keep him safe, but the Goatman crushed him. “HEY!” shouted Tristan. “Jack, no!” cried Raidra in horror. She started treating Jack’s wounds with medicine. Gtd froze The Goatman in time. “Why is it so violent?” asked Tristan. “It’s a demon, that’s why,” replied Gtd. “It wants to bring suffering to others,” noted Raidra. “Yes.” “All those people were affected by that dang cult it created!” “Is he still alive?” asked Tristan. Raidra replied, “It’s hard to tell with him frozen. Gtd?” “I meant Jack.” “Oh! He’s weak, but he’s still breathing! I’ve given him some treatment, but-” She spotted the Goatman start to move again and was filled with alarm. “OH, NO!” Tristan created a shield around Jack. “Thank you!” Raidra told him. She pointed her dart gun at Goatman while Gtd surrounded it with light. “You’ve used darkness as your shield long enough! You can’t hide anymore!” The Goatman burned from Gtd’s holy light and died. “There, he’s gone,” Gtd announced. Raidra sighed in relief. “Thank goodness!” She looked at Jack. “I’ve tried to treat his wounds, but he needs more help.” Gtd healed Jack. “What… What happened?” asked Jack as he revived. “It feels like a cement truck hit me…” “The Goatman crushed you,” Tristan told him. “And I have the skull,” added Gtd. Jack was surprised. “How am I… you healed me? It’s over?” “Yes, it’s dead,” Gtd reassured him. “You meant what you said about how you could give me salvation. Thank you.” “So, what do we do with the skull?” Tristan asked. Raidra offered, “We could either destroy it or keep it in storage. It’s too dangerous to be left out in the open.” “We should maybe keep it in our castle,” suggested Tristan. “As a trophy or something,” Gtd added. “Yeah,” Raidra agreed. “Let’s keep it under glass or something.” Jack told the others, “I’ll let one of you guys carry it. I have too much of a history to be comfortable with holding it. Just be careful.” Everyone got teleported back to the castle. After the skull was put in the trophy room, the four members of the team sat on couches to rest. “I’m surprised that no other corrupt members attempted to kill us,” noted Tristan. “Maybe they fled when they realized that we were a threat,” Raidra offered. “Should we work on that loose end next or wait until later?” Gtd merely responded, “I’m sure that some will try.” “We’ll keep our eyes open as usual,” said Raidra. “Of course,” replied Tristan. Previous- Master Souls Revived: Part 8, He comes Next- Master Souls Revived: Part 10, Dream a Little Dream Category:Raidra Category:Master Souls